prototypefandomcom-20200222-history
Behind the Glass/Walkthrough
Go to Dana's safe house. She provides the location of the Gentek facility, where Blackwatch are holding another captive, known only as Elizabeth Greene. As you approach Gentek, you'll notice it's heavily guarded. Change your disguise and enter the compound, you'll notice Blackwatch has added new securities. Viral Detectors can see through your disguise, so take care not to stay long within its radius. As you proceed you'll notice a commander, only problem here is that he isn't outside the radius of the viral detector for long. Nevertheless, approach him grab and consume. If you alert the detector and the soldiers surround you, scale the Gentek building itself, change your disguise and wait for the cool down. Glide slowly to the ground disguised as the commander you consumed. Enter to the building and watch as Mercer walks by decomposed bodies and to the containment where Greene is kept. He approaches her but she launches herself at Mercer and visions of experiments conducted on her flash. She then turns around and leaves the building by destroying the wall. Hunters start to mass in the room and throw Mercer out. As soon as he lands, he grabs a soldier and consumes. Sprint to the new location marked on your mini-map. Try not to stop anywhere as the hunters are following you, besides it's a short distance. Well the new location is an army base. As soon as you enter they start firing at you, but you can run around and hide behind one of the crates and change your disguise. Now go pickup the missile launcher and wait for the hunter. Take care not to get hit by the missiles fired by other soldiers. When the Hunter is stunned, and the health bar is almost diminished, approach it and consume. Mercer starts to mutate and his hands turn into Claws. With this power now unlocked and equipped, your cover is blown; the soldiers are now alerted of your presence and start firing at you. Diveroll to avoid any missiles, and wait for more hunters. Two hunters come through the roof, concentrate at one hunter as the second one leaves to deal with the soldiers. Dodge it's attacks with Diveroll and try not to get pinned by them. Go around consuming a few soldiers if you are low on health, and when the Hunter is stunned, consume it instead of finishing it with the claws. This gives a boost to your EP and health. Next up, three hunters. Use the same tactics you did for the previous hunter but you'll have to dodge a lot. Grab an missile launcher and launch yourself into the air. Fire the missiles, airborne as long as possible in case you start to descend, boost yourself back. After this encounter more hunters join you the rampage. This makes things a lot difficult as they can kill you pretty soon. Grab an missile launcher from the fallen soldiers and boost yourself into the air and fire at the hunters. As soon as five of them are killed, try and ignore them and let the soldiers deal with them. Wait for the mission status to change, as soon as it does use use flykick at the tanks. If there are any missile launcher you can find use them, deal with the tanks from a distance. Try to use the splash damage, fire the missile launcher in the middle of the tanks dealing damage to the one next to it. Finally the tanks explode and the base collapses, Mercer is unharmed. Power select wheel is now unlocked with many new upgrades. Category:Prototype Walkthrough Category:Walkthrough